unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Children of Tael
Physical and Mechanical Traits Physical Characteristics: Avg. Height: 6'2" Avg. Weight: 210 lb Avg. Lifespan: 85 Region: Icyndor Languages: Common, grawlik. Stat Adjustments: Special: Racial martial arts. Bonus to Unarmed and Fishing learn rates. Lore The Taelians, as they often call themselves, do not fancy themselves from Tael as the name implies. Rather, they, like most vulfen, believe themselves to have been conceived by their respective moon and delivered in a moonbeam to the surface of Beade. Tael is, in their view, their heavenly mother. They also believe that Tael sent them here to unify the vulfen race and progress it to its next logical evolution. The Children of Tael are a mostly peaceful group of vulfen, possessing a more slight build than their counterparts. They tend to resemble smaller canine breeds rather than wolves and coyotes. The entire pack is completely neotanized compared to other vulfen, possessing soft, muted features and puppy-like faces. They retain their youthful and gamine appearance throughout their lives. Their fur can be curly or straight, soft or coarse, but is always meticulously groomed. Their coat can hold any color whatsoever, but tends to be of a lighter hue usually. White, tan and gray are more common than brown or black. The most common eye colors are shades of blue and green, often flecked with gold or silver. Interestingly enough, the Taelians often have mismatched eye coloration. The Taelians do not favor cities either; erecting very small villages in the forests and the grasslands where they cultivate the land and tend flocks of herd animals. They are very energetic and happy vulfen and often hold events in the center of their villages, building large bonfires and howling invitations for all vulfen in earshot to come and join them in a celebration of life. Though they do their own hunting and fishing, they are one of only two vulfen groups to do their own cooking. They have a very refined sense of taste and a well-developed palette, which they use to create culinary masterpieces that often, only a vulfen could love. They are fond of meat pies, rice, seasoned steaks and foods made with potatoes and other starchy roots that they produce in their tiny gardens. They are even responsible for a type of poi – which is considered a delicacy the world over. The Taelians often trade with the other races to possess better tools and building materials than they could make themselves. Being excellent fishermen, the Children of Tael are capable of producing their own seafood. It is not uncommon for a large cauldron of their famous Taelian Clam Chowder to be simmering in the middle of town for the entire village to enjoy. But it is a fool that confuses their civility for weakness; the reason that they usually live away from cities and keep to their own affairs is that they are still vulfen. Within them is still the call of the wild, the rage of the beast and the urge to hunt and howl. Their wild natures may be directed into civilized areas, but they are no daun. As happy and productive as they are, they also revel in the glory of combat and can be found almost every night surrounding a dueling pit where two Taelians are locked in combat. Their games have rules to prevent accidental deaths, but superficial injuries are nearly guaranteed. The Children of Tael are the mediators of the vulfen. They use the other races as they see fit and may even befriend them at times, but above all their loyalty lies with their brethren – All of them. They believe in unity and peace among their own kind, feeling that hatred is a sure path to destruction. While at their pack meetings, no guests are allowed to quarrel with one another, lest they find themselves under assault by over a dozen Taelians. Violence will be punished and peace rewarded. Therefore, even the blood-crazed Brood of Tempest know to watch their behavior when guests at a Taelian event. The Alphas of Taelian Packs fulfill their role much as a village elder would. Giving council and wisdom to their pack mates as well as keeping their morale high. Taelians are also the most likely of all vulfen to become merchants and travelers. Despite their pack mentality, they often seek to head off on their own in search of excitement and fortune. Their written lore are filled with Taelian heroes who set off on their own and returned with great artifacts and even greater secrets, making their mark in the annuls of history for all time. The most common profession among Taelians that remain in their home village is that of shepherds, their natural herding instincts making the necessary job an obvious choice for them. Taelians are upbeat vulfen who often sing and play songs on musical pipes and lutes, enjoy wearing lightweight, breathable clothing created by the daun and traded to them or by their own weavers. They still shy away from footwear however, finding it to be uncomfortable. Their young are raised by their respective parents, especially the mother, but regard the entire community as their family. Taelians tend to dabble in alchemy, but run the gamut of professions. It is not unusual to see them as tinkers or thieves. The blood of the bard runs through their veins and occasionally they may even choose the path of a sea dog and become a swashbuckler! Though, like all vulfen, Taelians of all professions can be found somewhere, these are only among the most notable. Category:Races